Mini OS Lemon
by slakware
Summary: Mes participations aux 365 lemons pour combler vos rêves du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon... Couples divers.
1. Introduction

Voici ma participation à « 365 lemon pour combler vos rêves » du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon.

Ci-après le détail pour vous éclairer :

_Le manoir au 365 portes, j'avais toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende et pourtant ! Je suis bien dans ce magnifique hall dans lequel je pouvais observer un alignement interminable de portes, 365 pour être exacte. Je me remémorais l'avertissement gravé sur le seuil :_

_« Entre dans ces lieux et satisfaite tu seras. Une porte pour chaque nuit et dans les rêves tu plongeras grisé par l'histoire qui s'offrira à toi »_

Le principe est simple, écrire une histoire lemon n'excédant pas 2000 mots et essayer d'en faire un pour chaque jour de l'année.

Ici, je ne publierai que celles que j'ai écrites ou co-écrites avec l'autorisation de mes partenaires d'un jour !

Pour lire les autres, rendez-vous ici : http : / / www . damn-addict-lemon . com / c25-365-lemons-pour-combler-vos-reves (enlever les espaces).


	2. Combat de boue

**Premier petit OS écrit avec ma chérie htray2000 (allez lire ses histoires si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ça vaut le coup !)**

**Couples : petit mélange Jasper/Edward/Bella/Rosalie**

* * *

><p>Qu'avait dit Angela déjà?<p>

Ah oui! "Tu vas voir Bella, tu vas t'éclater!"

Ouais...

Pour l'instant, je dois dire que je m'ennuyais sévère. Il n'y avait que des femmes dans ce bar et pour moi, qui était sortie uniquement pour me trouver un coup d'un soir, c'était plutôt mal barré on va dire.

- Mesdames, approchez-vous le spectacle va commencer! annonça le DJ. Faites un triomphe à Jasper et Edward!

Les femmes n'étaient plus que gémissements, soupirs et geignements. Curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien leur donner autant de vapeur, je m'approchais du rideau rouge qui surplombait la scène.

Lorsque le rideau se leva, je devins comme toutes les femmes qui m'entouraient.

Hormonée.

Excitée.

Envieuse.

Et désireuse.

Deux hommes que dis-je, deux dieux, se tenaient devant nous torse nus, chacun d'un côté de ce qui semblait être une immense piscine. Je m'approchais pour découvrir qu'elle était remplie de boue.

Un sourire illumina mon visage tandis que je réalisai ce qui allait suivre.

Un combat de boue entre deux éphèbes.

On pourrait croire que les femmes étaient plus chastes et plus réservées que les hommes, mais c'était faux. Mettez-les en présence d'un Jasper et d'un Edward, la seule chose qui nous venait à l'esprit c'était de nous faire prendre en sandwich entre les deux.

Je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation tandis que les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard.

Ils attendaient le ''top'' du DJ, se mettant en position de combat pour nous en mettre plein la vue. Leurs muscles étaient tendus, je pouvais voir leurs veines rouler sous leurs peaux et leurs abdos se contracter.

Lorsqu'enfin le spectacle commença, ce n'étaient plus deux hommes mais deux félins qui se tournaient autour. Ma culotte s'humidifia en m'imaginant au milieu d'eux.

Edward sauta sur Jasper qui tomba à la renverse, éclaboussant les folles du premier rang. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt, balayant son adversaire dans un mouvement gracieux qui s'étala à son tour.

De retour sur leurs jambes, ils s'agrippèrent mutuellement les bras, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais voir qu'ils se parlaient, tout en tournant sur eux-mêmes dans la piscine. Ils se souriaient et je me demandais quelle était leur relation en privée.

La réponse m'apparut très clairement lorsque Jasper crocheta la nuque d'Edward et qu'ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement.

Toutes les femmes de l'assemblée devaient avoir à peu près la même tête que moi en cet instant. La bouche grande ouverte, la langue pendante et les yeux écarquillés.

Ils commencèrent à se caresser mutuellement, comme s'ils voulaient nettoyer la boue sur leurs corps. Jasper donna une impulsion sous les fesses de son camarade de jeu et ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse.

Un mouvement de foule me comprima plus en avant et je gémis de les voir faire. Les mains d'Edward descendirent lentement pour agripper fermement le cul de Jasper. Il le malaxa et je pus entendre, malgré le volume de la musique, les grognements de ce dernier.

Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, lentement au départ et de façon frénétique par la suite, augmentant le volume sonore de leurs gémissements.

Mon string était définitivement foutu.

Je jetais un œil alentour, je n'étais pas la seule à apprécier le spectacle. Quelques femmes étaient d'ailleurs en train de soulager le feu qui était en elles.

Je gémis à la vue d'une grande blonde à côté de moi qui se malaxait un sein tandis que son autre main était plongée dans son jean.

Malgré le spectacle que cette femme m'offrait, des cris hystériques me forcèrent à regarder de nouveau devant moi. Les deux félins s'étaient remis debout, tirant sur leurs vêtements qui ne tenaient que par de malheureuses pressions.

Leurs attributs étaient comprimés dans de magnifiques caleçons moulants. Je pouvais alors aisément remarquer que ce jeu les amusait et les excitait.

Le show reprit, offrant un spectacle à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La boue dégoulinait de leurs cheveux, leurs corps à corps étaient des plus érotiques. Ils s'agrippaient par les fesses, se donnant des coups de rein prononcés pour faire perdre l'équilibre à l'autre, mais qui, dans mon esprit pervers, avait une tout autre signification.

Jasper fit une prise à son adversaire, le clouant à genou sur le sol, la bouche au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il appuya sur sa tête quand Edward tira d'un coup sec sur son boxer, libérant son membre engorgé. Je gémis bruyamment quand le brun ouvrit la bouche pour l'engloutir. Jasper jeta la tête en arrière et donna le rythme en tenant les cheveux d'Edward de ses deux mains.

Leurs mouvements étaient rapides et précis. Edward frappait le cul du blond, ses mains descendaient derrière ses cuisses jusqu'à la pliure de ses genoux pour le ramener vivement à lui. Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, se ravageant la bouche.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parvenir à mieux respirer. J'étais essoufflée de les voir faire. Leurs langues se mélangeaient allègrement tandis qu'ils baissèrent leur main pour s'emparer de l'érection de l'autre. On aurait dit que ce spectacle était rôdé, ils semblaient être parfaitement synchronisés l'un avec l'autre.

Ils se souriaient, bouche contre bouche avant d'augmenter la cadence de leurs mouvements de va-et-vient au même rythme que leurs langues ravageaient leurs cavités respectives.

N'en pouvant plus et sans réellement m'en rendre compte, ma main s'empara de mon sein. Même à travers le tissus de mon top, je pus sentir mes tétons plus que tendus d'excitation.

De sa main libre, Jasper s'empara des boules de son ami qui grogna. Il les fit rouler entre ses mains, Edward rejeta **l**a tête en arrière en criant, lui laissant libre accès à sa gorge qu'il se mit à lécher tout en vrillant son regard sur l'assistance.

Nous gémîmes toutes en même temps lorsqu'il nous fit un clin d'œil.

Putain de merde ce type était une bombe sexuelle.

Je sentis quelqu'un se coller dans mon dos et je me tournai vivement. C'était la blonde de toute à l'heure et sans que je n'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle inséra un doigt dans ma bouche en souriant. Je pus sentir le goût de son suc sur ma langue et, plutôt que de me révulser, ça m'excitait.

Les gémissements de nos deux showmen devenant de plus en plus bruyants, je retournai la tête. La blonde se cala derrière moi et commença par empoigner mes seins fermement. Je me cambrai tandis qu'elle pinçait mes pointes violemment.

Edward respirait difficilement, Jasper avait son regard ancré dans le mien, enfin, c'était ce qu'il me semblait. La main de mon inconnue descendit le long de mon ventre qui se contracta à son passage et passa à l'intérieur de mon jean, puis de mon string.

Jasper et Edward n'étaient plus très loin de leur orgasme, ils juraient, soufflaient et donnaient des coups de rein pour accentuer leurs va-et-vient. La blonde cajola mon clitoris tout en mordillant mon cou.

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détourner de ces mains qui allaient et venaient sur leurs sexes, coulissant et cajolant le membre de l'autre. Mon inconnue inséra deux doigts en moi tandis que je m'appuyai contre son épaule. De son autre main, elle m'enlaça pour me soutenir.

Ses doigts ravagèrent mon intimité, son pouce martyrisa mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir. Edward embrassa Jasper à pleine bouche, sa main se crispa sur son chibre et ses mouvements devinrent plus saccadés, plus énergiques. Son partenaire adopta le même rythme, mon inconnue accéléra la cadence, courbant les doigts au plus profonds de moi.

Ils vinrent ensemble, étouffant leurs cris de plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre. Lorsque je vis Edward porter la main à sa bouche pour se nettoyer de leurs semences mélangées, mes parois se contractèrent et déclenchèrent l'orgasme le plus dévastateur jamais connu.

La fin du combat arriva bien trop vite à mon goût.

La blonde m'embrassa le cou et s'éloigna.

Mes yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de la scène. Je me sentis rougir lorsque que Edward et Jasper braquèrent leurs regards sur moi avant de sortir de scène et je dus frotter mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, gémissant silencieusement, à la vue de leurs yeux noirs de désir. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, mon imagination était juste trop productive en présence de ces deux Apollons.

Je retournais au bar, commandant un shoot de vodka pour me remettre les idées en place.

Perdue dans mes pensées lubriques, je sursautais en sentant une grosse main posée sur mon épaule.

Je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec le serveur qui me faisait signe de le suivre. Sentant mon incompréhension, il pointa son pouce derrière son épaule. Je suivis son geste et mes yeux accrochèrent sur Jasper et Edward, camouflés silencieusement dans l'ombre du couloir qui mène aux loges, me faisant signe de les rejoindre.

Sainte Marie de bordel de merde…


	3. Le Directeur

**Toujours co-écrit avec ma chérie htray2000, c'est parti d'un petit délire… on s'est bien amusé et j'ai hâte de recommencer :)**

**Couple : Bella/Jasper**

* * *

><p>Putain trois fois en un mois !<p>

J'en avais ras-le-bol ! C'était la troisième fois que j'arpentais comme une dégénérée la cour du lycée de ma fille ce mois-ci.

Son directeur avait laissé un mot sur son carnet de correspondance comme quoi il voulait me voir.

Encore.

J'avais essayé de parler avec Nessie de son comportement mais elle était renfermée comme une huitre depuis que son père et moi avions divorcé.

J'entrai dans le couloir, furibonde de ne pas savoir pourquoi je me trouvais là exactement. Et pour couronner le tout, j'étais en retard !

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Monsieur Whitlock fils, deuxième du nom, le premier ayant été mon directeur à moi pendant mes années dans ce même lycée. Son fils vivant avec sa mère je ne sais où, j'avais fait la connaissance de ce Jasper Whitlock il y a trois rendez-vous plus tôt.

C'était un homme charmant et très beau, et bien que depuis mon récent divorce je ne prêtais guère attention à la gente masculine, ce dernier avait bien attiré mon intérêt.

Le secrétaire m'annonça que Monsieur m'attendait. Je frappais et lorsque sa voix me demanda d'entrer, je commençais à trembler.

J'avais toujours été une fille sage et docile, jamais je n'avais autant été dans ce bureau que depuis que Nessie était au lycée.

Je soupirais et entrais, me faisant percuter de plein fouet par son parfum plus que tentant.

- Madame Cullen, dit-il en hochant la tête respectueusement, je vois d'où vient la notion de ponctualité de votre fille.

Sa voix suave se répercuta au fond de mes entrailles, j'avais une irrésistible envie de me faire réprimander et pourquoi pas me faire punir. Je secouais la tête, tentant vainement de repousser mes idées licencieuses loin de mon esprit pervers et frottai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre afin d'apaiser la tension que ces idées déclenchaient.

- C'est Madame Swan, répondis-je d'une voix suave résultant de mes pensées.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers moi et pencha la tête sur le côté en me lançant un sourire plus qu'équivoque.

- Asseyez-vous Madame Swan, ordonna-t-il en insistant bien sur mon nom de jeune fille.

L'ordre aurait pu me faire répliquer mais étrangement, je m'exécutais sans discuter.

- Bien, rajouta-t-il comme il le dirait à un animal de compagnie.

Là encore j'aurais pu m'en offusquer mais bizarrement, je me sentis satisfaite de moi-même de l'avoir écouté.

Putain c'était quoi mon problème ?

Je croisais mes jambes sur ma chaise et demandais avant de perdre totalement le fil :

- Alors, qu'a-t-elle fait encore ?

Il me sourit malicieusement.

- Rien de réprimandable, dit-il calmement tout en passant sensuellement sa main sur son bureau.

Ce geste banal au possible me fit gémir. Je voulais être ce bureau. Je voulais qu'il me caresse de la même façon sur ce bureau.

Putain j'étais bonne à enfermer !

Je me repris et fronçai les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi j'étais là alors.

- C'est vous que je voulais revoir Madame Swan.

Oh putain !

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi lentement, comme s'il me laissait le choix de déguerpir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Depuis que vous êtes entrée dans ce bureau la première fois, je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à vous, vous m'obsédez Madame Swan.

Je gémis en gigotant sur mon siège tandis qu'il poursuivit :

- Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que cela ferait de vous prendre sauvagement sur ce bureau, débita-t-il comme s'il n'y avait rien de choquant dans ses paroles.

Une marre de mouille inonda ma culotte.

Putain de merde ! Il ne m'avait même pas touchée encore !

Arrivé à ma hauteur, je pus clairement distinguer la bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe. Je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation et n'avais qu'une envie : le sucer et me faire baiser. Fort.

Je levais ma main pour la poser sur son membre tendu à travers le tissu de son pantalon mais il m'attrapa le poignet avant que je n'atteigne ma destination. Il bloqua mon bras derrière mon dos et attrapa mes cheveux de sa main libre. Il tira dessus pour relever ma tête vers lui.

- Je vais devoir vous punir Madame Swan. Personne ne me touche sans mon autorisation.

Il s'approcha lentement de mon oreille, glissant sa langue de la base de mon cou jusqu'à mon lobe qu'il emprisonna entre ses dents. J'haletais quand il s'écarta de moi. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et son sourire victorieux.

- Je veux que tu ouvres mon pantalon et que tu me suces.

Merci mon dieu d'exaucer mes prières… je sortis consciencieusement l'objet de mes désirs de sa prison et écarquillais les yeux face à ce beau spécimen. Ma culotte était bonne à foutre à la poubelle.

Je mis sa queue dans ma bouche et il imprima un mouvement rapide dès le début.

- Prends tout dans ta bouche, utilise ta langue…

Je me forçais à détendre la gorge et roulais ma langue autour de son gland. De ma main libre j'attrapais ce qui n'entrait pas dans ma bouche. Je gémissais, me rendant compte qu'il me baisait la bouche d'une manière bestiale.

J'adorais ça.

- Oui… tu suces comme une reine…

Il lâcha mes cheveux pour passer ses mains sous mes aisselles, m'arrachant à sa merveilleuse queue pour me mettre debout, face à lui.

Sans un mot de plus, il tira sur mon chemisier d'un coup sec, arrachant les boutons qui s'éparpillèrent sur la moquette de son bureau. Il sortit mes seins de leur carcan et se jeta dessus comme un affamé, tirant et léchant mes pointes durcies. Des décharges parcouraient mon corps, descendant dans mon ventre pour se loger sur ma chatte déjà inondée.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir mon jean et de le baisser jusqu'à mes genoux, entraînant ma culotte au passage.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je vais te donner ta punition et tu vas adorer ça.

Il débarrassa d'un geste brusque les papiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, me retourna et me plaqua dessus. Il fit descendre sa main de ma colonne vertébrale à mes fesses qu'il claqua fortement. Je criais et me tendais vers lui.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça et j'espère que tu es prête pour moi.

Il écarta mes plis et inséra directement deux doigts dans mon antre. Ses va-et-vient étaient langoureux, il pompait en moi avec une extrême douceur, ce qui contrastait avec son personnage autoritaire.

- Tu es tellement mouillée… je ne peux plus attendre.

Il tapa sa queue dure et gonflée sur mon clitoris, par en-dessous et fit quelques mouvements pour s'humidifier.

Jasper posa ses mains sur mes hanches et entra en moi d'un coup de rein puissant.

Sa grosseur m'étira, je me sentis remplie. Il débuta lentement, j'appréciais sa chaleur, sa dureté, le sentant coulisser jusqu'à la garde.

- Oh… tu es si serrée ! Si tu pouvais voir ton cul… me voir entrer et sortir de toi…

Ses paroles me grisaient, créant une boule dans mon ventre qui amplifiait à chaque poussée. Il accéléra la cadence, butant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, tapant contre mon point G. A ce stade, je laissais passer mes gémissements qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Sa main s'abattit sur mon postérieur. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps s'il continuait.

- Ecoute-moi ce bruit… ta mouille qui fait coulisser ma queue dans ta petite chatte…

- Oui… oh !

Il ralentit le rythme pour donner de lents et langoureux coups de reins aussi bienfaiteurs que frustrants. Je tortillais des fesses, le priant pour qu'il accélère.

- Oh non madame Swan ! s'exclama-t-il en s'enfonçant d'un grand coup de butoir en moi.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! criai-je sous l'impact.

Mes parois vibrèrent autour de son chibre tandis qu'il ralentit à nouveau.

- Tu entends ça ? demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant avec force en moi faisant claquer sa peau contre mon cul.

Ses bourses vinrent taper contre mon clitoris déclenchant des sensations inexpérimentées jusqu'alors. J'étais toute proche de venir. Il dut le sentir car il s'empara de mes cuisses pour faire décoller mes jambes du sol.

- Accroche-toi ! souffla-t-il.

Je m'agrippai aux bords du bureau autant que je pouvais. Il commença à me marteler, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. A ce stade, je ne gémissais plus, j'hurlais de plaisir comme jamais. Il sortait complètement de moi pour mieux entrer par la suite. Il me prenait dur, il me prenait fort et j'aimais vraiment ça. J'étais essoufflée, mes ongles se plantèrent dans le bois du bureau tandis qu'il accélérait encore. Les bruits de nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre étaient assourdissants autant que nos grognements et nos cris de plaisir. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de mes cuisses et il augmenta encore la cadence. Bordel c'était pas humain cette vitesse ! Il entrait et sortait, j'avais la chatte en feu sous ses assauts répétés qui percutaient à coup sûr mon point sensible. La violence de ses coups de rein entrainant toujours une petite claque de ses couilles sur mon clitoris.

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler.

Ma tête se mit à tourner.

La boule de feu apparue plus tôt au creux de mon ventre explosa en milliards de morceau, mon vagin palpita autour de sa queue et un coup de butoir plus tard il hurla sa délivrance tandis que la mienne ne faisait que commencer.

Il s'affala sur moi, essoufflé.

La position devint très vite insupportable pour nous deux, il lâcha mes jambes et m'aida à me remettre debout.

Lorsque je fus face à lui, il caressa ma joue du dos de sa main et me sourit tendrement. Il me regardait presque… amoureusement…

Je poussais un soupir d'aise et fermais les yeux lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent tout contre les miennes. C'était doux et lent, contrastant grandement avec notre rapport précédent et j'aimais ça aussi.

Je n'eus aucune nouvelle de lui après ce moment et j'en déprimais presque. Ce n'est qu'un soir, une semaine plus tard, en allant chercher Nessie à la sortie du lycée dans le secret espoir de tomber sur lui « par hasard » qu'elle me tendit son carnet de correspondance en me disant :

- Je te jure maman que j'ai rien fait cette fois !

Je souris tout en me disant mentalement : « Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ma chérie… »

Demain, j'étais convoquée chez le directeur.


	4. All that I always wanted

**Attention SLASH rated M !  
><strong>

**Couple : Jasper/Riley/Edward  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je me déhanche au son de la musique qui se diffuse dans cette boite de nuit branchée, espérant trouver mon coup d'un soir entre ces murs. Je cherche des proies potentielles mais rien de baisable ne me saute aux yeux.<p>

Seth, déjà fait. Quil, bad trip. Jacob, trop petit. Paul, une fois pas deux. Emmett est pris et je ne me vois pas baiser mon meilleur pote. Je connais quasi tous les autres pour les avoir fait jouir sur ma queue mais rien qui n'ai retenu mon attention.

Je suis très patient donc j'ai le temps de venir voir. Je me frotte aux autres en attendant, je profite de leurs caresses passagères sur mon torse nu. Je me fais aussi peloter le cul par des mains baladeuses. J'aime ça. Ils me désirent tous dans mon cuir moulant à la perfection mes formes athlétiques. Je les laisse me préparer pour que ma queue soit parfaitement en forme quand je rencontrerai LE coup du soir.

Je repère un type qui vient d'arriver et qui m'a l'air d'être pas mal du tout. Une belle gueule bien virile. Une mâchoire bien dessinée et des cheveux en batailles. Un peu comme moi, sauf que personne ne m'égal. Il porte une chemise blanche sans manches ouverte, avec un levis noir. Je lui laisse le temps de prendre ses marques et danse tranquillement vers lui.

Arrivé dans son dos, je colle mon érection entre ses fesses. Il sursaute et pousse ses hanches vers moi pour chercher une friction. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et ondule contre lui. Ma bouche rejoint son cou que je mords légèrement et sa tête bascule contre mon épaule.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Riley. Toi ? »

« Edward. »

Les présentations sont faites et j'ai bien envie de l'emmener ailleurs. Un type se colle à moi comme je viens de le faire avec Riley. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que ses mains rejoignent les miennes sur ma friandise de ce soir. Il donne un coup de rein puissant qui me fait buter sur le cul de Riley. Ce dernier se retourne et sourit au gars derrière moi. Je suis le mouvement pour découvrir une putain de gueule d'ange, cheveux blond, des yeux bleus magnifique avec de longs cils, sa mâchoire est dessinée à la perfection et sa bouche sensuelle appelle à la débauche. Mon regard descend pour le voir mouler dans un gilet sans manche en cuir et pantalon en cuir également, le tout monté sur des santiags noires. Il est à couper le souffle et je sais qu'il est à moi pour la soirée. Je suis à deux doigts de me faire dessus quand j'entends sa voix par-dessus la musique.

« Je vous veux tous les deux. Maintenant. » Il nous fait un signe de la tête pour qu'on le suive mais je le retiens pas le bras.

« Et tu es ? »

« Jasper. » Il se rapproche de moi, collant son corps contre le mien. Il met sa tête dans mon cou et respire à fond. Il émet un grondement qui fait vibrer ma peau, sa main se pose sur ma bite déjà très dure et je sens sa langue qui me lèche jusqu'à mon oreille où il me glisse d'une voix rauque. « Tu es Edward et lui c'est Riley. Enchanté. Maintenant, viens. »

Il prend ma main et me tire pour avancer. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir le beau Riley nous suivre. Nous sortons de la boîte et Jasper nous dirige directement vers l'hôtel le plus proche. Nous ne passons même pas par l'accueil, il doit déjà avoir réservé sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, je n'ai qu'une envie, me jeter sur les deux mâles qui m'accompagnent. Jasper me prend de court en agrippant la ceinture de mon cuir pour me tirer vers lui. Sa bouche fond sur la mienne avec un besoin urgent. Je sens bien vite sa langue s'enrouler autour de la mienne et ses mains malaxent mon cul. Il lâche mes lèvres puis se tourne vers Riley.

« Déshabille-le. »

Je comprends à cet instant que je ne vais pas mener la danse ce soir. J'aurai pu refuser, après tout c'est toujours moi qui prend les décisions, mais bizarrement, je veux me laisser faire, chose qui n'est encore jamais arrivée. Riley se place derrière moi, enlève ma veste en embrassant mes épaules et mon dos. Ses mains déboutonnent mon pantalon, le baissent et emmènent mon caleçon avec. Ma bite pointe fièrement en direction de Jasper qui la regarde avec envie. Il se lèche les lèvres et ordonne à Riley de rester à genou pendant qu'il entreprend de se dessaper lui-même. Son corps est fin mais musclé, ses pectoraux sont bien dessinés et ses abdos sont plus parfaits qu'une plaquette de chocolat.

Sa queue est longue et épaisse et c'est à mon tour de me lécher les lèvres. Il s'assoit dans le canapé derrière lui.

« Puisque tu es si impatient Edward, viens donc ici me lécher la queue. » Je fais ce qu'il me demande et me place à genou entre ses jambes sans me poser plus de questions. J'avale son membre goulûment. « Oh oui… tu suces bien beau gosse. » Je gémis sur sa hampe à ses paroles. « Riley, viens donc préparer… oh… ce suceur à me recevoir. »

Je sens tout de suite la langue de Riley entre mes plis. C'est bon… c'est chaud et humide. Il l'entre dans mon trou et je pousse sur elle. Je m'active toujours sur Jasper qui a placé ses deux mains sur ma tête tout en accélérant ses mouvements.

Je pousse un cri étouffé en sentant le liquide froid du lubrifiant sur mon anus. Jasper tire sur mes cheveux me faisant lâcher sa bite dans un _plop_ audible à tous.

« Regarde-moi Edward. Je veux te voir. » J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens au moment où Riley me pénètre directement de deux doigts. Je grimace un peu mais je suis trop excité pour faire attention à cette douleur infime. Il me pompe pendant quelques minutes puis ajoute un troisième. Jasper met un de ses doigts dans ma bouche et je gémis en voyant le désir dans ses yeux. Il regarde derrière moi.

« Pauvre Riley, mets-toi à genou pour vérifier les prouesses de notre suceur. Edward, montre lui ce qu'est une fellation. » Il me caresse la joue tendrement. Je me retourne, me mets à quatre pattes et prend la bite de Riley dans ma bouche. J'aspire sa queue et creuse mes joues.

« Merde… il est trop bon… » Dit Riley à Jasper.

Ce dernier reprend où Riley s'était arrêté, en me pénétrant de ses doigts. Les sensations sont divines. Je suis dur comme de la pierre et je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir.

Sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve allongé sur le dos, Jasper entre mes jambes. Il reprend les commandes.

« Riley, viens en soixante-neuf sur Edward pour le sucer. Et toi Edward, tu vas le sucer aussi et prendre ce plug pour donner du plaisir à Riley pendant que je te baise. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Oh oui… » Dis-je d'une voix rauque pendant que Riley hoche la tête.

Celui-ci se place au-dessus de moi. J'enduis mes doigts de lubrifiant et en insère deux dans son cul comme il me l'a fait avant, pendant qu'il me prend dans sa bouche. Jasper enfile un préservatif et je sens son gland à mon entrée. Il entre très lentement en moi. Il est large et me remplit complètement. Après avoir fait plusieurs aller-retour dans l'anus de Riley, j'enduis le plug de lubrifiant et le lui met doucement. Je fais quelques va-et-vient avant de l'insérer d'un seul coup. Il crie sur ma bite pendant que je suis laisse le temps de s'habituer.

Jasper s'enfonce en moi jusqu'à la garde.

« Ouiii… » Je crie mon plaisir.

« Hurle pour moi mon beau suceur… mais n'oublie pas de faire plaisir à notre ami. »

Je mets alors la queue de Riley dans ma bouche pendant que je le gode. Jasper touche ma prostate d'un coup de rein puissant et je gémis.

« Vous êtes tellement beau dans votre position… hummm… je ne me lasse pas de cette vue… » Jasper est le seul à pouvoir parler et je pense c'est fait exprès. « Oh Edward… tu as vraiment un cul d'enfer… tu es si serré, si chaud… c'est si bon d'être en toi… uhgg »

Je le sens prendre en main la tête de Riley pour le guider dans ses mouvements afin que celui-ci prenne la même vitesse que ses coups de reins. Je cale les va-et-vient du plug anal sur la vitesse de Jasper. Il bute sur ma prostate et je commence à voir des étoiles. Sa respiration est saccadée et il ne retient plus ses grognements. La queue de Riley est de plus en plus grosse dans ma bouche et ses gémissements se répercutent sur mon membre.

« Vous êtes beau… à vous faire enculer… on va tous jouir ensemble… vous avalez… tout. »

J'ai envie de lâcher Riley pour hurler mon plaisir. Jasper me pénètre durement. Ses couilles claquent sur ma peau, je m'active sur Riley de plus en plus vite et ce dernier me suce de plus en plus fort… Je sens la libération approcher. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

« Maintenant… ! » Hurle Jasper.

Riley se vide dans ma bouche, j'avale son sperme chaud, son cri se répercute sur ma queue. Je le lâche ainsi que le plug quand il a fini et je gémis maintenant sans honte alors que je jouis sous sa langue. Mon trou se resserre sur le membre de Jasper qui se tend au fond de mes entrailles, butant sur ma prostate. J'ai l'impression que mon orgasme ne finira jamais. La bite de Jasper palpite encore, me faisant me contracter encore un peu à mon tour.

Ils s'écroulent tous les deux sur moi. Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques minutes à essayer de reprendre une respiration convenable. Jasper se relève difficilement, il aide Riley avant de m'aider tous les deux, à en faire autant.

On se retrouve par je ne sais quel miracle tous les trois dans le lit, imbriqués les uns aux autres. Jasper attrape mon menton dans ses mains et m'embrasse sensuellement. Il fait pareil avec Riley et j'embrasse ce dernier aussi à mon tour.

Le sommeil nous gagne rapidement.

Je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit et je sens que je dois partir. Je m'habille en vitesse et regarde une dernière fois mes deux coups d'un soir dormir.

C'est une expérience que je n'oublierai jamais. Je serai même prêt à faire ça tous les soirs.

Qui sait… peut être un jour…


	5. FanFiction

**Merci à Htray2000, ma chérie, ma source d'inspiration, sans laquelle cet OS n'aurait pas vu le jour. On s'est encore bien marré !**

**Couple : Jasper/Bella**

* * *

><p>« Allez-vous faire foutre ! » Hurlé-je après mon ordinateur.<p>

J'ai peut-être l'air d'une débile, mais quelque part, ça me soulage.

Que croient donc les personnes qui lisent mes fictions ! Que je suis une vieille célibataire, sans enfants, sans vie de famille, sans objectifs personnels ?

Et bien NON ! Je suis peut être célibataire, mais j'ai un travail qui me prend du temps, deux filles qui demandent mon attention vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, une maison à entretenir, des courses à faire, des repas à préparer, le ménage et tout ce qui va avec.

Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de fictions pour mon propre plaisir, sur les conseils de mon amie Angela, et voilà ce que je récolte : des « elle arrive quand la suite ? » et des « ohhh, ben ils sont courts tes chapitres ! ». Oui, et je vous EMMERDE !

A l'époque, nous avions avec Angela, été soufflées par la série de livres ainsi que le film Twilight. Malheureusement, nous n'en avions pas eu assez, et en surfant sur internet, mon amie avait découvert un site de fictions où des personnes en manque (de beaucoup de choses) écrivaient des histoires sorties de leur imagination mettant en scène nos personnages préférés. Petit à petit, des idées ont germé dans ma tête et je me suis mise, moi aussi, à écrire ce que mon esprit voulait bien me fournir.

Seulement voilà, il n'y a pas que des personnes qui attendent bien sagement les mises à jour. Non ! Il y a par exemple ce Jasper… (pas original comme pseudo d'ailleurs) qui ne me laisse que des commentaires impatients. Je veux bien croire que mes histoires intéressent quelques membres qui se retrouvent frustrés de ne pas avoir la suite de l'histoire, moi-même étant fan de quelques unes, je peste quand ça s'arrête à un moment crucial, mais faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Lui, c'est le must du ''je parle pour ne rien dire''. Des exemples ? Pas de problèmes :

« Est-ce que tu finis ça comme ça ?»

« Assez bien »

« Écris vite la suite » _Mais bien sûr, j'ai que CA à faire !_

« Pourquoi t'as coupé ? »

« J'attends la suite »

« Tu publies le prochain chapitre quand ? »

« Je le trouve court ce chapitre »

« A quand le prochain ? »

Quel culot ! Je ne me démonte pas pour autant. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de congé, les filles sont à l'école. Je décide d'envoyer un message perso à ce Jasper. J'ai vu sur son profil qu'il habite dans la ville d'à côté, il va voir de quoi je suis capable.

_« Cher Jasper, _

_Je suis désolée que mes chapitres soient courts et que la mise à jour ne se fasse pas quatre fois par semaine. Voici mon adresse, je te donne deux heures pour pointer ton cul devant chez moi, histoire de voir où sont parties tes couilles. »_

Je ne me fais pas d'idée, les personnes dans son genre sont des faux-cul de première, je risque surtout d'avoir une réponse bien fournie en insulte.

Je l'enlève vite de mon esprit et me concentre sur un nouvel OS qui me turlupine depuis pas mal de temps lorsque la sonnette retentit. _Pas possible de bosser tranquille…_

J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec et me retrouve en face d'un Dieu vivant. Grand, blond, yeux bleus, regard perçant, mâchoire virile, bref… mon fantasme sur pattes. Il me sort de ma contemplation d'un raclement de gorge. Je le regarde, bouche ouverte.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis Jasper. » Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il a une voix qui me fait mouiller ma culotte instantanément.

J'arrête de respirer. Je suis dans la merde. Et puis je me souviens de tous ses commentaires désagréables et je trouve le courage dont j'ai besoin pour lui sortir tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Un rictus amer se forme sur mes lèvres.

« Je suis Bella. J'ai plein de choses à te dire. Entre. » Nous restons debout dans l'entrée. Je poursuis avant qu'il ne parle.

« Tout d'abord, inutile de me dire que c'est cours, je suis au courant, c'est moi qui l'écris... et inutile aussi de me demander "c'est quand la suite" parce que je n'en sais rien... Ça vient quand ça vient, j'ai une famille, une vie, un travail et j'écris sur mon temps libre (mes pauses déjeuner, mes soirées) donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et c'est déjà beau que je mette à jour régulièrement... Et si ça ne te conviens pas, soit tu passes ton chemin, soit tu patientes gentiment jusqu'à ce que j'aille cocher la case "complete" comme ça tu auras tout d'un coup ! Ça commence à me gonfler les réflexions à la con comme ça ! Si c'est pour faire ça, et bien arrête de lire et puis c'est tout, je mets le couteau sous la gorge de personne et je ne suis pas à réclamer des commentaires à tout bout de champ alors qu'on me foute la paix ! Si mon fonctionnement ne te plait pas, tu arrêtes de me lire et tu me fous la paix ! »

J'ai réussi à déballer tout ça d'une seule traite et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.

C'est agréable, plus que ça même mais s'il croit que je suis une fille facile, il se goure total ! Je tape sur son torse, très musclé il est important de le préciser, pour le repousser. Il se met à gémir dans ma bouche et c'est le son le plus excitant que j'ai jamais entendu.

Non ! Bella sois forte !

Mais il embrasse tellement bien… Sa langue tente de pénétrer la barrière de mes lèvres et je lutte vraiment de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le laisser faire, je sais que si sa langue parvient à ne serait-ce que toucher la mienne, je serais perdue.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, son pouce caresse le creux de mes reins tandis que son autre main empoigne ma chevelure. Je suis complètement bloquée dans son étreinte et étrangement, je m'y sens comme chez moi.

Un malencontreux gémissement sort de ma bouche sans que je ne l'y autorise et Jasper en profite pour s'infiltrer dans ma bouche, nos langues se rejoignent et s'en suit une bataille acharnée de nous deux pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sens sa main qui était dans mon dos s'infiltrer sous mon débardeur et son sourire tout contre mes lèvres.

Le salaud ! Non seulement il me viole la bouche mais en plus je suis tellement bien que je le laisse faire.

Il veut jouer ?

Et bien, nous allons jouer !

D'un rapide croche-pied je l'envoie au sol. Un hoquet de stupeur sort de sa gorge au moment où il atterrit sur le tapis ornant l'entrée.

Je hausse les épaules, ce qu'il ne sait probablement pas c'est que mon père est flic et que je sais me défendre, avant de me jeter à califourchon sur lui.

Son sourire ravi achève de me faire fondre tandis que je presse mon intimité sur sa verge en érection. Et quelle belle érection ai-je envie de rajouter !

Sans que j'y sois préparée, mon débardeur finit en lambeaux entre ses mains impatientes.

Dommage, je l'aimais bien celui-là…

Je viens plaquer violemment ma bouche contre la sienne, mes mains s'évertuant à déboutonner sa chemise. Mmmhummm encore plus appétissant torse nu…

Je me mets à embrasser son cou, son épaule ferme et je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la naissance de ses poils, sous son nombril tout en libérant son membre imposant de son carcan signé Levis. Je le prends en main, ses hanches se soulèvent et sa tête part en arrière.

Dieu qu'il est beau, offert comme ça. D'une simple pression de la main, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir sous contrôle, de tenir l'avenir et le monde… Bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être exagéré… Mais n'empêche que lorsque je le prends en bouche et qu'il se cambre tout en balbutiant des choses incompréhensibles, je sens que je gagne.

Je fais quelques va-et-vient, ma langue tourbillonnant autour de son membre et cajolant plus particulièrement son gland et très vite, j'en veux plus, surtout que ses gémissements se répercutent directement dans mes entrailles.

Pas le temps de me déshabiller (et vive les jupes), je repousse juste mon dessous sur le côté et je m'empale sur lui sans plus de préparation. A quoi bon, mes sucs dégoulinent déjà le long de mes cuisses.

Merde ! Il me remplit comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Un soupir de bien être nous échappe en même temps et il se met à tortiller sous moi pour m'inciter à accélérer les choses.

Mais c'est quoi son problème avec la vitesse à celui-là ?

Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il jamais prendre mon temps ?

Il va là aussi me faire une review de son cru pour me dire que je ne vais pas assez vite à son goût ou quoi ?

Mes yeux lancent des éclairs et il se calme instantanément, à croire qu'il a compris où était son intérêt !

Je commence à me mouvoir (à mon rythme) sur lui, d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas et plus il se laisse faire, plus j'augmente la cadence.

Je suis perdue dans des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. J'en veux toujours plus, plus fort, plus profond… Je ne me rends même pas compte qu'il a agrippé mes fesses et me soulève comme une marionnette pour donner un rythme puissant.

Son membre coulisse en moi, je le sens frotter contre mes parois, buter au fond de mon ventre. Un de ses doigts vient cajoler mon clitoris et des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale.

Sa main libre empaume mon sein gauche, il le malaxe durement, fait rouler mon téton entre deux de ses doigts. Il tire dessus et je crie.

Il touche ma bouche que j'ouvre automatiquement et je sens mon jus sur le doigt qu'il insère entre mes lèvres. Je le lèche, le suce et l'aspire. Il grogne et ce son se répercute dans mon ventre.

Il retire ma gourmandise pour la replacer sur mon bouton de chair. Je suis en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu et rien n'a jamais été meilleur que ça.

Sa queue est magique.

Ses doigts sont magiques.

Ses coups de reins sont fermes et il touche une partie de moi dont j'ignorais l'existence et qui me fait voir les étoiles.

Je suis proche, des picotements me parcourent le corps d'une manière délicieuse. Il a trouvé le bon endroit et s'applique à ne pas s'en déloger.

Sans prévenir, sa queue palpite en moi, m'emplissant de sa semence, ce qui déclenche mon orgasme. Le plus puissant de tous. Il dure encore et encore. J'hurle et lui griffe les bras.

Je m'écroule sur lui, comblée comme jamais et heureuse de finalement avoir eu le cran de lui donner mon adresse.

Je me relève avec difficulté quelques minutes plus tard et il me suit dans mon mouvement.

Je regarde au fond de ses yeux et chuchote un ''wow''. Il acquiesce avec un sourire en coin. _Vantard va !_

Un _bip_ sonore m'avertit d'un nouveau message. Je me déplace pour le lire et je découvre un nouveau commentaire de ''Jasper'' :

« A chier ton histoire romantique à deux balles ! A MORT LES BISOUNOURS! A moins qu'ils aient une kalachnikov et qu'ils tuent Justin Bieber et Céline Dion »

Je me retourne sur mon Jasper qui me regarde en souriant et me glisse dans l'oreille comme si de rien n'était :

« Ça arrive très souvent à ma petite sœur d'utiliser mon pseudo. »


End file.
